Danny and Lindsay in 50
by roswellwbfan
Summary: Part 4 of 10 now up. Fifty unrelated words become fifty sentences that spell out a relationship between our two favorite csi's. DannyLindsay
1. Love Love is strange

Danny and Lindsay in 50 (01/10)

Author's Note: How did I not notice that some of the words were missing? *smacks self in head* You all are too kind, not pointing it out. It's fixed all the way through.

csinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsinycsiny

Fifty words. Fifty sentences. One theme.

001. Walk

The first time she saw him in a tank top she had to sit down. Motor skills were out of the question for at least three solid minutes.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

002. Beauty

"She walks in beauty, like the night." He shook his head. She had him so twisted up he was even rememberin' poetry from what felt like a million years ago.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

003. Catch

"Howyadoin'?" One word, one smile, and she had fallen. But would he catch her?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

004. Speak

She loves the way he licks his lips before he says something totally designed to get a rise out of her. She wonders when he'll notice that he's gotten her interest and then some.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

005. Lack

Everyone else can see it, why can't he? She's crushing on him something fierce, and if he doesn't get a clue she's afraid of what she'll do to provoke a reaction.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

006. Mine

It's a four-letter word. He uses those…a lot. But when he says this one to her—right before he crushes her to him—he's never meant a word more.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

007. Laugh

One day, he vows to himself, one day she will get his sense of humor and appreciate it for the finely tuned instrument it is.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

008. While

Pace, sigh, flip through the case file, re-read her notes. How many other things could she find to do while her results were being processed that would keep her from staring at his T-shirt?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

009. Youth

It's fun to stay at the YMCA. And it apparently can do a body good…real good, she mused as she watched him get ready for handball.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

010. Stay

"Stay or go, it's your call," she intoned in a low voice. "You know what I want, and I'll accept your decision either way." She leaned up to whisper in his ear. "But I won't wait forever."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

011. Fill

Satiated. Satisfied. Pleased. Pleasured. Content. Happy. Peaceful. And ready to go again, give or take 30 minutes.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

012. Distraction

She's more subtlety sexy than, say, Stella. With Stel you got cleavage in your face and a confidence that spoke volumes--she knew you were thinking, and it didn't bother her. But Lindsay? She's got it under layers, and he wants to peel those layers back with a rapidity that makes focusing an effort, to say the least.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

013. Fear

If she turned him down it would be so awkward he thinks he might have to ask for a transfer. For her to look at him afterward would be so painful that he chooses to live his life in fear instead.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

014. Crash

Tanglewood. One word that slams into him with a staggering force and crushes any hope he harbored that he deserves a happily ever after with her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

015. Look

With his glasses on, she can pretend that it's a trick of the light reflecting off the surface, that he couldn't possibly want her. But after a particularly grueling shift one night when he takes them off she can't find a reason to doubt what she sees.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

016. Begin

When he leaned into her personal space and teased her…it began.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

017. Second

When he held her hand for more than a mere second too long…it consumed her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

018. Violet

Just one more color to add to the list. Was it possible for him to wear a shirt she didn't want to immediately unbutton?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

019. Candy

Candy? Or was it Cindy? It flashed across the caller id screen too briefly for her to register it. But one thing was certain…questions would be asked.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

020. Nothing

Their first glance, first accidental-on-purpose touch, first round of drinks together…first time their teasing turned into more than a game, none of it mattered. All that mattered was that she opened her eyes one more time, all he needed was one more moment to say everything he never thought he wanted to.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

021. Familiar

Once the thought of knowing someone as well as he knew himself was torture. The thought of that person knowing him as well was agony…but the thought of them apart was a hell he wasn't prepared to face.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

022. Show

"So when am I gonna get to see what you're hidin' under there, Monroe?" He asked as he reached down, grasped the hem of her skirt and began to lift.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

023. Day

It had finally happened, Mac thought as he watched Danny Messer say "I do." Hell had finally frozen over.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

024. Ask

"Let me hear you want me," he whispered in the dark. She hesitated, and he sweetened the deal. "Please?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

025. Think

It had to be a bad sign that he was happiest on days that reeked of decomp. It seemed to be the only thing that could distract him from the constant barrage of thoughts about her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

026. Hair

The wavy thing he thinks has Stella's influence written all over it. He wonders what it means that he even noticed she did something different with it.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

027. Home

The door slams. He's home. He picks her up and takes her against the wood. Every day should begin and end like this.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

028. Loud

She would have pegged him as a yeller. But apparently he's so consumed with what they're doing that he's able to be quiet, soft, and undeniably hers.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

029. Travel

"Ready to do some traveling?" he asks as he holds the door open for her. It's their code, coined after he made a corny joke about her body and a map, and it makes her smile every time she hears it.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

030. Damage

He was damaged goods. If she'd wanted him before there was no deluding himself she still would want him, as anything, after this fiasco. It was enough to make him want to cry.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

031. Strength

Flack obviously never gave Danny enough credit, he decides after seeing the man in question stalk into the break room, throw Lindsay over his shoulder with one arm, and leave without saying a word.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

032. Together

Stella wonders how they're able to deny there's anything there. The magnetic force acting on them was so palpable it was ridiculous that they didn't see it. But when she catches them sneaking glances at one another she realizes they're simply in denial…and she's just the person to help them navigate that particular river.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

033. Push

She gives it right back to him. In the beginning, she wouldn't, too afraid of hurting his feelings. But now, she can snark with the best, and she's loving it…and so is he.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

034. Safe

In her arms no one can touch him, hurt him, or judge him. He can be who he is and he's never felt so free.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

035. Private

Walruses, tigers, and bugs…oh my. So many things to be teased about, so many inside jokes that became part of the glue that held them together.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

036. Light

They drive her crazy, because they always leave her wanting more. She wants to let his touches consume her, and he knows it so he keeps them teasing and soft, just to remind her who's in charge here…for tonight.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

037. Big

Such a little word to describe what he felt. No, not what he felt, but rather how it was so different. It's as if there isn't enough room in his body to contain it all, and it escapes…into every glance, smile, gesture, word, and thought.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

038. Want

Now talk about your inadequate words…that's a doozy. He doesn't want her anymore than she wants him. Oh no, it's way beyond that. They're into craving, desiring, and hungering for already, and it just keeps gettin' hotter.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

039. Law

"What I'd like to be doing with you is probably illegal in fourteen states," she teases as he comes up behind her. "I like the way you think, Montana," he whispers, "And I'll be waitin' for the demonstration after shift."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

040. Canine

His teeth. God knows why she was hung up on his teeth but they were one of her favorite attributes. Granted it could be due to the fact that they were an intricate part of his smile.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

041. Truth

"I hate to sound cliché, Montana, but you can't handle the truth. Call me when you're ready."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

042. Smoke

The walls were there: She heard from the lab techs that he was a player. He heard from her own lips that she'd been at the opera without him. But she still promised him drinks, which he turned into dinner, and he still said he might ask her to marry him. So it began to appear as though the walls that separated them were as wispy as smoke rings.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

043. Order

It all comes crashing down…her perfect little world where everything is compartmentalized and put away in its place. And all it took was one kiss.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

044. Feel

"Just shut up, Montana. For once." He cupped her neck and pulled her within an inch of his lips. "I want to show you how I feel, alright?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

045. Finish

The cell phone's shrill ring punctuates the symphony of moans and breathy whispers. He groans and flips it open, answering with only monosyllabic answers. He throws it down as she slides out of bed. "One day," he promises as he wraps an arm around her waist and drags her back down, "We will be free from distractions, and I will—" "Finish what you started?" she teases against his lips.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

046. Through

"I can't handle it anymore…we're done." It's been two weeks since she said that but it took seeing her smile at someone else to make him realize he wasn't ready for them to be over…not by a long shot.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

047. Race

They were naturally competitive, so it should have come as no surprise that in this, too, there was a prize to be won. The one who succumbed to the pleasurable feelings first was the loser…and the winner got to brag about it until the next episode.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

048. Need

Damn. He'd hoped that this was just an itch to be scratched but now, as he pulls her to his side and pushes her hair out of her eyes, he can't let go…and he's the one who hates cuddling.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

049. Splash

Cold water was all he could think about after he woke up. Standing in front of his sink, the droplets doing little to cool the fire inside, he replayed the dream and groaned, moving to the shower and turning it on as cold as he could stand it.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

050. Thrill

The way he was looking at her, you'd have thought they were the only ones in the room. And the way she was looking at him made him wish that were the case. The agony of waiting until they were alone made the ecstasy of that first touch so much sweeter.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

FINIS


	2. How Do You Call Your Loverboy?

Author's Note: So I'm continuing this. I anticipate 10 chapters by the time I'm through, more if I get more word lists, I suppose. As always, thanks for reading!

CSINYCSINY CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY CSINYCSINY CSINYCSINY

01. Mortal

**What fools these mortals be!** Lindsay couldn't help but agree with Mr. Shakespeare on that front, and as she considered her hopeless infatuation with Danny she decided she was probably the biggest fool of them all.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

02. Broken

_God._ It was a prayer, a litany, a curse. Nothing had ever hurt this much. He thought of those people he hated and realized that he would never wish this on them. No one, no human being should be forced to draw breath through pain this deep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

03. Vanish

"Hey, Montana," Danny greeted as Lindsay made her way into the room. "Welcome back," he added with a smirk. She smiled and ducked her head as crossed to her desk. When she opened the drawer there was an exquisite lavender rose inside with a note that read: _I missed you. _But when she looked over at Danny he was gone, leaving her to wonder.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

04. Rain

"I wanna kiss you in the rain, Montana," he whispered as he came up behind her. She smiled as she looked at him over her shoulder, "I wanna taste your skin as the thunder rolls," he continued as he opened the door and gently guided her out into the storm.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

05. Ocean

The surf swallowed her and she grinned as she dipped beneath the surface and reappeared with her swimsuit in her hands. She flung it to him and he looked from it to her and back again. "Damn, Montana. You weren't kidding when you promised this would be better than a wheat field, were you?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

06. Tense

Time stood still. Lindsay was rendered immobile, the tension so high she thought she might actually crack. All that mattered was that Danny's lips ended their journey by colliding with her own, but he seemed to want to be a tortoise about it and that just wasn't on.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

07. Soon

"Gawd, Montana. I've waited so long for this…for you." Lindsay was amazed he was able to speak after a kiss like that, and when he groaned into her touch she surprised herself by speaking. "I promise…Soon ."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

08. Why

Their love was as improbable as the Devil falling for an angel...this she knew. But as she watched him sleep Lindsay decided that all the whys in the world didn't matter as long as he was hers.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

09. Winter

**Now is the winter of our discontent.** Damn right he was discontent, what with the calendar mocking him with the passage of endless empty days. It felt like forever since he'd been able to let his senses feast on her. _Come home, Montana,_ he thought. _Come home._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

10. Fallen

Her slightly off-key voice sang along to the radio while she bounced in her seat, watching the passing scenery. She chanced a glance at Danny and when she found his gaze on hers she winked and looked back out the window. Danny smiled and felt the band she'd placed around his heart tighten just a little bit more. _Yep, I'm a goner._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

11. Storm

The storm rages in her eyes and he's never wanted her more. He never thought he'd say that. Of course he never thought he'd be in a hay loft in Montana, either, and he was happily learning that all the things he never thought he'd do are all things he loves to do.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

12. Door

"Door, Danny. Door," Lindsay panted out, trying her best to calm her rapid breathing and rouse Danny to answer the insistent knocking. He lifted his head from her chest and gazed at her in disbelief. "I ain't steppin' foot outside of this bed for nothin', Montana," he stated as he pulled her back beneath him "And neither are you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

13. Flash

Like a spark their passion erupted in a symphony of fireworks, and the resulting heat burned hotter than a flash fire in July. They hadn't planned it but as they kissed their minds shared a single thought…_more_.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

14. Wait

"Wait, Montana!" But Lindsay was having none of it and walked faster. "Lindsay, hold on! I'm sorry!" Danny announced as he caught up with her. He stared at her for a moment, suddenly finding her ire arousing. His hand moved to her jaw and she read the intention in his eyes a moment before his kiss claimed her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

15. Shrine

Lindsay swiped the lone tear that traced a trail down her cheek as she contemplated the collection of things Danny had given her over the course of their relationship. The metal trash can they were in wasn't exactly a shrine but it served its purpose, she mused as she struck a match and dropped it inside.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

16. Black

She thought blue was her favorite color on him, but when he revealed the black tank top he had underneath his shirt she very nearly swooned and only refrained from such an act by the all-too-knowing smirk he sent in her direction.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

17. Lost

"Without you Montana I am nothing. I don't ever wanna go back to that so you come back to me, alright? You open those gorgeous eyes of yours right now, you hear me?" But there was only silence. "Ah Linds, I'm lost without you, baby. Lost. Please come back to me. Please."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

18. Cell

_My shower was lonely today…not to mention cold. How am I gonna make it through shift when all I wanna do is haul you up against the nearest hard surface and devour you whole?_ Lindsay cursed the maker of cell phones as she read the message. Just when she'd managed to push the thoughts of last night out of her head he goes and does this.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

19. Villain

"Don't make me out to be the villain of the piece here, Messer," she snarled and he hated that he still found her beautiful. "I'm sorry you can't deal with these feelings but it's your problem, not mine, so stop being such an ass!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

20. Road

"Come on, Montana, it ain't a road trip unless we get lost at least once," Danny teased as they leaned against the car and read the map. "And here I thought you had pulled over for an entirely different reason," Lindsay whispered and laughed as he let go of the map and it blew away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

21. Weep

He hated the term weeping and would prefer to use the term bawling. Of course he hated watching anyone weep, bawl, or cry but when it was Montana he loathed it almost as much as he despised himself for being the cause of her tears.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

22. Blind

Just as Lindsay was about to kiss Flack beneath the mistletoe Danny wrenched her back and out of the room behind him. She found herself pinned between him and the lockers. "Fine. You win," he announced, "I'd hafta to blind or less than a man to not be affected by you. Happy now?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

23. Pact

"So let me get this straight. If we're both single by the time we're 45 we'll go out?" He smirked. "You weren't listening, Montana. If we're both single by 8:45 we'll go out." She checked her watch. "A full sixty seconds left, Messer? I better get moving and find myself a date."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

24. Flight

Fight or flight…those were supposed to be the two choices, right? So why, Lindsay asked herself, was she standing stock still and allowing Danny to get closer while he sported a look that clearly spelled trouble for her?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

25. Hard

She loved the contrasts between their bodies…how the skin of her abdomen was soft and supple and how his biceps were hard and tight. She made the mistake of murmuring _You're_ _so hard_ and of course he took it completely out of context, which led to a delightful afternoon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

26. War

Danny rolled over and flipped open his cell phone for what must have been the ten thousandth time that day. The picture of Lindsay made him laugh every time he saw it. He knew she'd retaliate, but he figured he'd easily win this war. Oh young naïve boy, if only he knew.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

27. Deed

"No good deed goes unpunished, Monroe," he threatened as he looked at the cake she'd brought out to the break room that proudly proclaimed _Happy Birthday Danny_ in butter cream frosting. "Oooh, are you going to spank me, Messer?" she teased and then froze as her words reached her ears. Danny smiled for the first time that day as he crossed the room to her side. "Well, it is _my_ birthday, Montana. I think I should get to do what I want, don't you?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

28. Unknown

He couldn't pinpoint the moment it happened. If asked he'd be hard-pressed to say when it was exactly that Lindsay became everything to him. Maybe, he thought, it was because it felt like she'd been his forever.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

29. Deep

"This ain't gonna be one of those 'beneath the surface' nights, Linds. If you're comin' over I'm only interested in gettin' skin deep with you…so be warned, and wear somethin' that comes off easily this time, wouldya?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

30. Sudden

He licked his lips and desire flared so suddenly she thought she was hallucinating. "See something you like, Montana?" he drawled and she blinked, realizing that she had been caught staring. She cocked her head to the side and considered him. "I'll let you know," she said with a smile and turned back to her scope.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

31. Dread

She smiled at him, and the feeling in the pit of his stomach exploded. It was dread, pure and simple. When had he fallen for her? And what was he gonna do about it?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

32. Burn

It was the most delicious slow burn she had ever experienced. Knowing that he was waiting for her, having a countdown constantly running through her mind, receiving very explicit text messages every hour that spoke of desires waiting to be fulfilled, it was torture. And she loved it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

33. Clock

Off the clock. Those words always made him relax, but today, knowing that she was waiting for him in his bed wound him up so tight he thought he'd implode. His phone beeped and he read the text: _Hurry home, baby _and groaned.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

34. Words

Actions speak louder than words. This he knew so it came as a surprise how much her declaration, just three little words, meant to him. Hearing her say them made him fall in love with her all over again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

35. Fast

"You can go fast as you want the first time, Danny, but you better know how to go more than one speed or this is going to be over quicker than either of us wants," she panted and he lifted his head and narrowed his eyes. "Oh it's like that, is it Montana? We'll see how you feel afterwards," he growled as he dumped her on the bed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

36. Three

"I'm gonna give you to the count of three. So if you don't wanna find yourself kissin' me I suggest you get out of reach now."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

37. Place

He held her hips to his and groaned as she ever so slowly rocked against him. "Damn, Montana, this ain't the place," he muttered as he leaned them both back against the lockers. She shrugged and pulled away, winking as she rounded the corner. "I'll get you for this!" he yelled after her before closing his eyes and attempting to calm himself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

38. Irony

Oh, the taste of irony was bitter in his mouth. He'd wanted to keep her at arm's length, so scared of falling, and he'd gotten his wish. But it was then he realized what he wanted wasn't what he needed after all. Was it too late?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

39. Sky

His eyes were the color of a Montana sky after a storm as he pinned her to the wall and waited for her to close the remaining distance between them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

40. Closet

"The broom closet, Danny? No way. Uh-uh. Not happening." Lindsay announced, squeaking when Danny picked her up and strode to the nearest one, locking them in. "Now then, Montana, let's see if I can't change your mind."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

41. Real

The hangover hitting her like a freight train. One look told her the whole story…she was in bed with Danny. "Did I really sleep with him?" she asked aloud. "Yeah, Monroe. And we're doin' it again as soon as my head stops pounding, so c'mere."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

42. Fair

Lindsay barely paused as she heard Danny's choked cough. She grinned as she thought of the provocative picture he'd just received on his phone. He started this whole thing, so was it her fault he didn't realize that all's fair in love and war?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

43. Knot

She couldn't breathe, couldn't speak past the lump in her throat. All she could do was nod and smile in response to the question he had just asked on bended knee.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

44. Low

His voice is low, and it whispers across her skin in the dark. She shivers when he calls her _baby_ and grins when he groans _Montana_ into her ear.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

45. Well

"Can we go solve crime or would you rather stare at my ass all day?" Lindsay chuckled as his words penetrated the fog her brain had been in. "Well…if I have to choose I guess I choose crime." He feigned a pained expression. "That hurts me, Montana. That hurts."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

46. Token

"Danny…" His name spilling from her lips as he leaned in was a token protest at best, designed to prolong the game a little bit longer, to keep that delicious anticipation sparked for as long as they could stand it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

47. Ugly

"You make me forget how to speak, Montana. And that quality ain't very attractive on me," Danny whined as he fought to control his breathing. "You calling my man ugly, Messer?" Lindsay retorted with a grin as she pulled him back in. "I'm going to have to teach you a lesson."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

48. Lure

He'd told himself that it was the lure of the unattainable that made Lindsay Monroe so damned appealing. But when she backed him into a corner, literally, and kissed him she became both attainable and infinitely more appealing, two things he'd never thought he'd witness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

49. Drink

She was life, as vital as water and oxygen and he was merely a dying man drinking as much of her in as he could manage. _No, wait. _She was a goddess and he was merely a peasant paying homage, unworthy though he may be. Danny scratched the sentence out and contemplated the page before him. So much for getting his thoughts about Lindsay out so they wouldn't consume him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

50. Dust

He had been chock full of indignant male rage this morning when Lindsay had dared to suggest that he couldn't go a full day without touching her. But now, as he watched her crook her finger at him and wet her lips, he felt his resolution to prove her wrong crumble to dust.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. Come here, loverboy!

Author's Note: So yeah, my Muse is taking my current dry spell as inspiration, and as a result these are a bit more…what's the word?...leaning towards risqué than usual. Sorry if a couple feel like they are similar.

Thanks for reading!

Spoilers: Don't think there are any, but all eppys to be safe.

Disclaimer: Own nothing besides that which I do.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY SINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

01. Crave

"Montana…You're my whole world, you know that, right?" She nodded and focused on not tearing up. "So get over here and help me work off some of this pent up crave I got goin' on for ya."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

02. None

_The man had no shame—absolutely none_, Lindsay thought as she watched him walk naked around the apartment. Of course, when you looked like he did…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

03. Glue

"You're the glue that holds me together. You can't leave me!" Danny cried as he cradled a wounded Lindsay. "I'm sticking with you, Danny," she moaned and he laughed through his tears. "Leave the puns to me, babe. You stick to bein' my everything."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

04. Wet

"Did I get you wet, Montana?" Danny asked distractedly as he cleaned up the water he'd spilled on the table. Lindsay couldn't resist. She stood up and walked over to him, bending down to whisper. "Not even close, Messer. But I'd love to see you try."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

05. Fame

"You have a fantasy where I'm wearing leg warmers and singing the theme from Fame? Huh. I mean, there's a snowball's chance in hell of it happening but still…huh."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

06. Instant

Swear to gawd he wasn't a romantic, but when Lindsay's lips touched his for the first time he felt as though Time stopped so he was able to savor the moment.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

07. Hold

"Hold me, hold me, never let me go until you've told me…" Lindsay sang softly as she wiped down the evidence table. Danny watched her work, and waited until she started to sing the line "kiss me, kiss me…" before he strutted over and did just what she asked.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

08. Fish

"Plenty of fish in the sea, Linds." She nodded at Danny's attempt to make her feel better, asinine though she thought it was. Then she wondered what bait she'd have to use to lure _him_ in. Assuming she ever wanted to, of course.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

09. Don't

"Don't lick your lips and smirk at me like that, Messer." To his credit he licked his lips and laughed. "Why not, Monroe?" She backed him into the desk. "I won't be held responsible for my actions."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

10. Ego

"I just wanna know if you find me attractive, Monroe. That's all." She whirled around and planted her hands on her hips. "I'm not stroking your already inflated ego, Messer." He reached out and clasped her wrist, his smirk blossoming into a grin. "That sounds an awful lot like an admission, Montana."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

11. Flow

"I'm not asking for poetry to flow out of your lips every time you open your mouth, Messer. I—" "Well thank gawd 'cause that ain't—" "I just want to hear that I'm appreciated, alright?" He pulled her to him and waited until she relaxed. "That I can do, Linds. That I can do."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

12. Dream

"My dreams definitely didn't do you justice, Montana," he growled as he brought his lips back down to hers.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

13. Action

"Ya up for some action tonight, Montana?" Her deer-in-the-headlights expression made him laugh. "I was talkin' about playin' poker in the break room but…" he trailed off and leaned in closer. "If ya had somethin' else in mind I could easily be persuaded to follow your lead."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

14. Enough

A pair of arms snaked around her waist and she shook her head and smiled. "Didn't you get enough this morning, cowboy?" He pulled her back against his chest and whispered. "I'll never get enough of you, Montana."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

15. Green

The green-eyed monster has bitten him somethin' fierce, and he doesn't like it one bit. He wants nothing more than to hoist Lindsay up in a fireman's carry and take her someplace where he can show her what she's missing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

16. Metaphor

"They all like this, Monroe?" Danny asked as he held up the romance novel he'd pilfered from her desk. "So many metaphors for the same thing…unreal." Lindsay held her hand out. "Give it back. You know they say a little knowledge is a dangerous thing, and—" Danny smiled. "You sayin' I'm lackin' knowledge in this area? 'Cause _that_ is a dangerous thing…I'll have to prove you wrong."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

17. Teach

"I know they say you can't teach an old dog new tricks but damn! Montana, it's _never _like that." She nodded her head. "I don't think I'll be able to walk tomorrow." He chuckled. "I guess we're confined to bed, then."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

18. Demand

"Start at the top and work your way down," she commanded and gasped when his teeth nipped at her neck. "Wrap your leg around my waist," he demanded and she complied, absently wondering if she could get him to say please.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

19. Inspire

Lindsay's eyes flickered as the electricity kicked back on. "Well I guess the rest of the food will be okay, Messer." He chuckled and drew her hand down to his chest. "Probably. But your idea for keepin' it from goin' to waste was inspired…I think we should go check my fridge next. You know, just in case."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

20. Unrequited

"Ya know, Monroe, I'm startin' to feel like these feelings I got for ya aren't reciprocated. Care to change my mind?" Lindsay studied him and saw that his eyes gave him away….the rest of his stance could be casual but his eyes were dark. _He wasn't kidding_. "Far be it from me to leave you languishing, tormenting yourself with the belief that your affections are unrequited." She crooked a finger at him. "Come and get me, cowboy."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

21. Classic

"Porky's." _What?_ Lindsay wasn't sure she'd heard him correctly. "You're an idiot," she told him. He shrugged. "You wanted me to name a classic movie, right?" She rolled her eyes. "Why do I try and talk to you?" He grinned and leaned over the desk to ensure she heard him. "So give up talkin', Montana. I got about a thousand other things I can imagine doin' with your mouth anyway."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

22. Far

"Far be it from me to let ya go another day thinkin' that I don't spend more time wantin' you than I oughta…" he trailed off and let his gaze travel over her face before he kissed her with enough force to make her gasp.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

23. May

Lindsay turned and beamed at Danny as he bowed over her hand. "May I have this dance, Mrs. Messer?" She wondered how long it would take before the butterflies she got from hearing him call her that settled. She hoped they never would.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

24. Breadth

"So how come you know all that stuff about tigers?" Danny asked as he walked the new girl to her car. She shrugged. "High school mascot….why, is my breadth of knowledge about predatory animals a turn on?" Danny stopped and stared at her as she kept walking. "Well now that you mention it…" he muttered under his breath, the sound of her laughter doin' somethin' he wasn't even gonna acknowledge.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

25. Wrench

The life of a playboy. Danny Messer had every intention of living out his life as a ladies' man…until Lindsay Monroe's smile threw a wrench in that plan.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

26. Hope

He bit back a groan as Lindsay moaned into his skin, clutching him as tight as she could. She gasped as his fingers found a particularly sensitive spot and he chuckled. His whole world consisted of the woman in his arms and a fervent hope that their pagers would remain silent through the night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

27. Scent

He could find someone else…absolutely he could. There was no way that he couldn't find another girl out there who got him worked up like Montana did. He was nodding to himself as she passed by, and the scent of her shampoo wafted into his consciousness. He held his breath until she was out of the room, and then slumped into his chair, conceding defeat.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

28. Pastel

Lindsay clutched her stomach; laughing so hard tears ran down her face. "It looks like someone threw up a box of Paas on you!" she cackled, but her laughter died when Danny pulled the offending shirt over his head. Now it was his turn to laugh. "I seem to be all dirty, Montana. Come over here and clean me up."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

29. Artist

"Is that even possible?" Danny asked through a laugh. Lindsay shrugged. "Some use paintbrushes, pastels, or oils. You use your tongue. That's all I'm saying." Danny shook his head and grinned. "Glad to hear my talents are appreciated, Linds."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

30. Sorrow

His sorrow called out to her, drew her to him like a moth to the flame. She didn't know if he realized it was her arms around his body, her hair soaking up his tears…anything outside of the pain of his loss.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

31. Path

"The path of least resistance, Monroe." She stared at him for a moment. "_That's_ why you said that?" she asked, skepticism evident. "Yeah. The way I see it, if I didn't come right out and tell ya that I want you, you'd be all analytical and shit about whatever smooth way I tried to phrase it. I was _trying_ to avoid making this complicated, but I shoulda remembered who I was dealin' with."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

32. Wood

He felt his heart turn to wood in his chest as he watched Lindsay kiss another man. He acknowledged in that instant that she was the love of his life…but damn if he knew how to convince _her_ of that fact.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

33. Acceptance

"You're nuts," she said as she preceded him out the door. He dropped his gaze to watch her hips sway. "About you? Yeah," he replied absent-mindedly and when he met her gaze her eyes were wide. "What?" he asked and she shook her head and tried to get rid of her blush.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

34. Yet

She grinned as she grabbed her coat and his hands settled on her shoulders after he helped her put it on. "When are you gonna admit you gotta thing for me, Montana?" He asked with that smirk of his. She stepped closer and whispered: "Not yet, cowboy. Not yet."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

35. Shiver

"On the way you can tell me all about the naughty dreams you've been having about me," Lindsay said as she settled behind the steering wheel. Danny chuckled as he buckled his seatbelt. "I don't think we got enough time for that, sweetheart." He stilled her hand on the gearshift and leaned over. "But you behave during shift and I'll see what I can do later," he whispered and she shivered in anticipation.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

36. Hero

"It doesn't matter, Montana." Her jaw dropped. "Of course it does! Whatever song we dance to first will be our song. I'll always think of you when I hear it." He looked baffled by the concept and she rolled her eyes. "I refuse to allow it to be Enrique Iglesias."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

37. Body

"They all just want me for my body," Danny whined into his fifth—sixth?—beer of the night. "When am I gonna find a girl who wants more than that, huh?" He addressed Lindsay. "Are you like that too, Montana? Do you want my body?" Lindsay choked and spit out her beer.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

38. Man

"Grow up, Messer." He smirked. "I don't look grown to you, Monroe?" She let her eyes slowly peruse his form and admitted to herself that he was all man. She quirked a brow. "The evidence is inconclusive. I may need to perform a closer inspection."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

39. Pretend

"I'm not gonna pretend it didn't happen! I can't act like you…like the way we fit together, the way you taste, the sound of my name on your lips, like none of that matters! You haunt me, Lindsay, and I will not deny this thing between us anymore!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

40. Curious

"Aren't you just the tiniest bit curious?" he whispered as he leaned toward her. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Don't you want to know what it'd be like?" She gently pushed him away. "In the middle of shift, in the lab, in front of any and everyone? Um no."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

41. Different

"Well that was different, I'll give you that," Danny announced with a grin as he picked pieces of hay out of his hair, "But I think I might need some more persuasion to convince me that a roll in the hay is better than a regular tumble between the sheets." Lindsay grinned down at him. "I'll convert you yet, Messer."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

42. Smooth

"I know the perfect way to get ya to admit you want me, Montana." Lindsay sighed, well used to Danny's obsession with the topic, and missed the quick movement of his body. The next thing she knew she was pinned to the wall and his voice was rumbling over her skin. "I think I'll be able to taste it, Lindsay. What do you think?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

43. Right

The sharp knock jolted her awake. "Hey Montana, open your door. I forgot somethin' earlier." She blinked slowly and called out. "Danny? Whatever it is can wait, right?" He exhaled slowly. "I don't think it can, Linds. See, I forgot to kiss you goodnight, and I can't sleep until I do." She rolled her eyes but smiled. "And I _won't_ sleep if you do…" He chuckled. "That's sorta the idea."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

44. Damn

What would he say when he saw her in this dress? Would he even notice? Maybe he wouldn't say anything…maybe he'd just let his eyes travel over her, in that slow-steady way of his that heated her pulse to—"Damn, Lindsay." Ah, just what she was hoping for.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

45. Desire

"So let me get this straight. Based on what I inadvertently overheard…you want me but basically just to scratch an itch you have. Uh-huh. Well now I'm _totally_ a pool of liquid lust for you….jackass."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

46. Ritual

"We gotta make this a habit, Monroe," he decided as he pulled her close, trying to restore his breathing. "Our own ritual to help us go to sleep?" she questioned with a smile. "Naw, more than that. I want you to be my new religion, and I'll be your most devoted zealot. I'll worship you daily." She grinned. "Only daily? How about hourly?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

47. Color

"Your eyes are blue!" Lindsay suddenly shouted at Danny, who blinked before smiling. "Oo-kay. And what do you think about that, Montana?" She pondered the question for a moment before shrugging. "I think I'm drunk enough to do this and I can only hope drunk enough to forget that I did," she replied before leaning across the booth and kissing him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

48. Visit

The phone's shrill ring woke her up. "You up for a late night visit, Montana?" She shook her head. "I doubt you could make it worth my while, Messer," she yawned. _Knock! Knock!_ Lindsay gasped and heard a chuckle. "Open the door and I promise it'll be worth it."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

49. Belong

He felt her body give, yielding its soft flesh to his own and he sighed happily, stroking her back with his hand. "Right here's where ya belong, Montana. Right here."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

50. Bully

"Nuh-uh. You can't bully me into forgiving you that easily," Lindsay insisted as she tried to move out of the cage he'd created with his arms. "But Montana as soon as we stop fightin' we can make up," he whispered against her neck, "And I _really_ wanna make up."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Where did our love go?

DL Challenge Chapter 04/10

Warnings: There be angst ahead, cap'n.

Spoilers: All seasons, all eppys.

Author's Note: So this was supposed to be an exercise that got me back in that Danny/Lindsay groove to help me churn out the final chapter of 'Captive.' Um yeah, it's not looking too good kids. Where in the world did all this angst come from?

On with the chapter…

* * *

01. Heavy – The weight that settled on his heart felt like the burden it was. How could he tell Lindsay he'd cheated on her now that they were having a baby?

02. Slip – It would only take one misstep for her to find out about his indiscretion. And so he increased his vigilance over his thoughts, praying that he'd be able to take this secret to the grave.

03. Uphold – The vows he'd just uttered rang through his mind and he hoped he'd be able to never give her cause to regret repeating them back to him.

04. Magic – Their first kiss as husband and wife wasn't magic…it was better.

05. Hurry – No way was he going to miss the birth of their child, he thought as he pushed the pedal down even harder.

06. Hole – He looked around the apartment but without them there it was just…empty.

07. Music – _Your cheatin' heart, Before he cheats, Don't know what you got_…even the damn radio was conspirin' to remind him what a mook he was.

08. Inside – "I can't wait to get to know you inside and out," she murmured as their friends sipped champagne and toasted their marriage.

09. Later – "Keep those thoughts on hand, ready for me when I get home, all right?" he pleaded as he pulled himself out of her arms.

10. One – "It's not just you anymore. When are you going to realize that everything you do affects our whole family?"

11. World – "How can you doubt that you're everything to me?"

12. Cheat – "It was a choice, Danny. It didn't just happen. You made a choice. Grow up and accept responsibility, for god's sake."

13. Pink – _Real men wear this color,_ he reminded himself as he put on his daughter's present.

14. Love – He couldn't help but stroke the tiny fist and when it closed around his finger he thought his heart would burst.

15. Eat – Now that the baby was here he wondered what Lindsay's excuse for her strange cravings was going to be.

16. Stone – Seeing another man's arms around his wife made his heart seize up in his chest and he ignored the whispers of 'ex-wife' that floated through his mind and taunted him with the truth.

17. Boss – "Outside these doors you can pretend all you want but we both know who really wears the pants in this relationship, don't we?"

18. Feather – "Da-da." Hearing those two syllables for the first time made his heart lighter than it ever had been.

19. Here – _I want you right here_ popped up on his screen.

20. Now – _Now isn't the time for teasin'_ popped up on hers.

21. Parent – Danny straightened his tie for the tenth time as he prepared to meet his daughter's preschool teacher.

22. Free – Now you're free to do whoever you want, she told him with her lips clenched tightly as she signed her name on the papers.

23. Whimsy – He watched her dance around the room with her imaginary prince and frowned as he realized no one would ever be good enough for his princess0.

24. Worry – "You got your lunch?" "Yes, Daddy." "Homework?" "Yes, Daddy." "Emergency cell phone?" "_Yes_, Daddy. Now can I get on the bus?"

25. Star – There were twenty-six kids up there singing but he heard only one voice.

26. Way – "No way." "Yes way."

27. Dish – "Why'd you make my favorite for dinner?" "Do I need a reason?" "Yes." "We have the house to ourselves tonight." "Then why the hell did you bother with dinner? Let's go!"

28. Pride –"That's my girl."

29. Build – "No, Daddy, the green ones go on top of the _blue_ ones, not the yellow ones."

30. Expelled – "Can I get expelled from home schooling and go back to public school with my friends?"

31. Perfect – With their baby sleeping soundly between them, drooling on her tiny fist, he couldn't imagine life being better than this.

32. Night – He was beginning to forget what true daylight looked like but as long as he was there to see his little girl off to school each morning it didn't matter what hours he worked.

33. Lost – "I was lost, okay? And I didn't know what to do and I couldn't tell you because I didn't want to talk. All I wanted was to forget for a while and to just feel something other than awful, other than guilty."

34. Time – "There aren't enough hours, days, weeks, months, or years for me to forget this betrayal."

35. Evil – "Have fun with the guys. I'll be here naked when you get home. I just hope I'm still awake," she said with a mock sigh, turning around to hide her grin.

36. Today – "From this day forth we are a family. No one comes before you or the baby…ever."

37. Crack – "I swear I didn't see you smoking crack today but obviously you did—that's the only explanation for what you just said."

38. Quit – "So that's it? You're just gonna give up? Just like that?"

39. Play – "Time for our tea party, Daddy! Get your princess crown!"

40. Nut – "You're nuts." "About you? Yes."

41. Down – "Oh I see how it is," Danny said with a grin as Lindsay peeled off her shirt. "You're goin' down, Montana."

42. Ready – "Only if I'm returning the favor," she replied with a wicked smile that broadened when he froze in place. "So we're just waiting on you, then."

43. Slow – "We don't got time for anything other than whambam this morning, babe."

44. Animal – "Show me how it's done, then."

45. Teen – "How am I gonna survive when it comes time for her to drive?" "You mean in 16 years? I think we've got time to craft a strategy."

46. Burn – The candles had long since faded out and still she sat there, waiting.

47. Tie – "Why doesn't anyone ever win tic-tac-toe, Daddy?"

48. Blast – "I'm just sayin' travelin' to Montana with a screamin' infant ain't exactly my idea of a good time."

49. They – "We're her parents, Danny. Us. We're always going to be linked by this, always going to be known by it. We're no longer simply Danny and Lindsay…we're Mom and Dad."

50. Rot – "You ever come near my family again and I will personally see to it that your stay in prison is hell, you got me?"


End file.
